Venice The Series The Day is Gone
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: Venice the Series. Season 3 spoilers. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. The prompt was: Ani/Gina with Lara looking on - Voyeurism, Rough sex.


**Title:** The Day is Gone  
**Fandom: ** Venice  
**Characters/Pairing: **Gina/Ani, Lara  
**Category:** Angst, Angst, Angst  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count:** 1,699  
**Summary: ** Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. The prompt was: Ani/Gina with Lara looking on - Voyeurism, Rough sex.  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** Post Season 3 Finale, makes a few spoilery references so beware.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters (Gina, Ani, Lara blah blah etc.) and situations belong to Crystal Chappell, Open Book Productions, etc. I'm not them.  
**Author's Note: ** Thank god I finally wrote something. Even if it was this.  
**Beta:** Many thanks to Kelinswriter for giving me a critical eye on this thing. It's much better for her assistance.

**Warning: **Y'all are familiar with how I don't warn for things right? Well, I'm warning for this. It's dark and angsty and just damn dark. There's no dubcon, but read the prompt up there and you'll get an idea of what you're in for. No fluffy kittens.

* * *

The first shot of vodka burned down Lara's throat, as did the second. By the time she threw back the third, it was more of a dull ache, and as she lingered over the fourth shot, Lara barely felt it as it slipped smoothly down her throat.

Lara knew she should really be heading back to the main room of the party; Ani would notice her absence any moment now. Assuming Gina was actually paying some attention to her date - a tall, curly haired woman that Lara hadn't recognized - and not ignoring the woman completely in favor of staying in Ani's orbit and basking in the brilliant smiles that she gave Gina far too freely.

Those smiles and the way that Ani still wasn't able to keep her eyes off Gina for more than a moment or two was the reason that Lara was in here drinking. It was Ani's fault. How was she supposed to be able to stand there and watch Ani flirting with her ex - the ex that was still madly in love with Ani - and just fucking be okay with it? Especially when it was her ring on Ani's finger, when it was her that Ani had said 'yes' to. No, Ani had driven her to this. And who could blame Lara for it? No one that's who. But if anyone saw with her in a drink in her hand, it would somehow get back to Ani and then this would be all Lara's fault. Just like it fucking always was when it came to Ani and Gina.

Well, fuck that, Lara decided. The glass in her hand hit the table a little bit too hard and vodka sloshed, threatening to spill over the sides. Lara snorted in disgust and lifted the bottle in her other hand to top off her glass. She had brought it with her from the other room so she could drink in peace. Best decision she'd made all day.

Lara had just lowered the bottle, not bothering to re-cap it yet when she heard voices in the hallway coming closer. Instinctively she took a step back, the hand holding the vodka bottle falling to her side and a little behind her, and bumped into the louvered doors of the closet. As the sounds came closer still, Lara glanced around the little office looking for a place to hide. There wasn't enough time to go and shut the door to the small office. The only place that would work was the closet. Lara gave a little mental shrug and nudged it open with her elbow, slipping inside. The irony of the closet metaphor didn't escape her, but as she had never been 'in' it didn't seem particularly relevant. Lara closed the door quickly, plunging herself into darkness just as the door opened and people stumbled in. Neither of them gave any indication of noticing, though, wrapped up in each other as they were. Lara laughed as one of them tripped and fell against the other, pressing the other woman back into the wall. Lara jerked a hand up to muffle her startled laugh and vodka splashed onto the back of it.

"Fuck," Lara hissed the word beneath her breath, drawing it out with utter contempt for the waste. Then with another shrug of her shoulders, she licked the liquid off her skin. When she raised her head again the couple had moved closer, close enough through the louvered doors that she was really seeing them for the first time.

Lara's hand clenched so tightly around the glass in her hand that her knuckles whitened. She had the overwhelming urge to hurl her glass against the wall and storm out of the closet cursing. That fucking bitch Gina had Lara's fiancee pinned against the wall, her hand disappearing beneath Ani's skirt and her lips covering Ani's. The kiss wasn't gentle and sweet, but rough and demanding. Lara barely managed to hold onto the edges of her rapidly fraying temper at the moans and whimpers that fell from Ani's lips as Gina kissed her. A yelp escaped Ani as Gina bit her bottom lip and then Gina was pressing into her, leaving no space between their bodies. She was making sure that Ani knew she was right there with Gina, couldn't be thinking of anyone else. It was just like that bitch to always be up in something that was none of her business.

"Gina," Ani cried, her head slamming back into the wall behind her as Gina's hand continued to piston beneath her skirt. Ani's hand sank into Gina's hair and tightened around the strands in her grasp, tight enough that Lara knew it would be painful. Lara's breathing quickened and she pressed forward, her knee brushing against the slats at the bottom as the nails of Ani's hand dug into Gina's shoulder. Lara hoped it fucking hurt.

Gina didn't seem to mind - barely even notice - as she dropped to her head to Ani's neck. Her lips finding soft, tender skin and latching on to suck. She was going to leave a fucking mark, Lara realized. She was doing it on purpose, claiming Ani. Well, let Gina see how well that worked for her. It wasn't her ring on Ani's finger, now was it? And how sweet had that been? The look on Gina's face when she and Ani had been exchanging introductions with Gina's date and she had noticed Lara's ring on Ani's finger had been fucking priceless. It served her right for the way that Gina had introduced Ani, with a little smile on her face and fucking reverence in her voice. Lara had wanted to throw a drink in her face, something a lot stronger than the iced tea in her hand.

Ani's hands clenched again around her hair - her shoulder - and then she let go, her hands slipping down to Gina's chest. Lara wondered if Ani was copping a feel and then Gina was stumbling away from Ani. Lara felt just as startled at Ani's sudden shove as Gina looked.

"What was that for?" Gina asked, bewildered.

"You always get to have all the fun," Ani murmured. She stepped forward and pushed Gina backwards again, nudging her with hands and knees until Gina fell back against the wall next to the closet door. Lara could just see them in profile. "I want my turn." Ani leaned into Gina, her hair falling between them and Lara as she whispered into Gina's ear. "I want you."

Lara's blood boiled and yet she still didn't shove the doors open and confront them. Not now. Not yet. If she did that now then it would still become her fucking fault - somehow. That just would not do, not this time when this was so clearly Gina's mess. When Ani was the one who had done something wrong. Lara wouldn't beg for forgiveness again.

One of Ani's hands slipped beneath the collar of Gina's v-neck and then Ani bent lower of Gina's body. Lara caught a glimpse of Gina's nipple and Ani's lips before Ani's hair obscured her view once more, leaving her with just the gasp on Gina's lips and the way her eyes fell closed at Ani's demanding attentions. Lara's lips twisted into a thin line. Gina was hot, but Lara wasn't the slightest bit interested in her. The less of that bitch she had to see the better and Lara wanted no part in seeing what Ani did to her. Lara raised her glass to her lips and threw back another healthy swallow. Her elbow jostled the door but neither of them noticed, too absorbed in each other to hear her.

There was the distinctive sound of a zipper and then a muffled groan from Gina. "God, you're so wet," Ani murmured.

Lara rolled her eyes.

"You," Gina barely managed to croak the word out, pressing her hips harder against Ani's hand. "It's all you, baby." The words ended on a groan as Ani did something with her hand that Lara couldn't see. Then her arm was moving back and forth in an unmistakable motion and Lara knew Ani was fucking her - fucking her hard and fast from what Lara could see.

Gina threw her head back, the tendons in her throat standing out in sharp relief. The vein at her temple began to pulse and throb. Just when Lara was starting to wonder if the she was lucky enough for the other woman to stroke out or maybe have a heart attack, Gina came with a cry muffled by her face buried in Ani's neck and clung a little tighter to Ani. One arm wrapped around Ani's shoulders as Gina shook and slipped down Ani's body as her legs threatened to give out.

"Ani," Gina whispered. "Oh, Ani."

"Shhh," Ani said soothingly, stilling her movements against Gina but not yet removing her hand. "I've got you. I'm right here." For the first time since they had stumbled into the room there was quiet except for the harsh rasp of their breathing.

Lara saw Gina's arm tighten around Ani's neck. Her face was still pressed against Ani's throat. She heard Gina take in a long deep breath and then hold it. Her whole body stilled but she didn't raise her head or look at Ani.

"Don't marry her." Gina said it so quietly that Lara, mere inches from them and hidden only by darkness and thin slats, could barely hear her.

It took a moment for their meaning to register with Lara. In the instant that she did, Lara drew back so sharply she slammed into the back of the closet, her fall padded but not muffled by an old leather jacket that crumpled behind her, and threw the drink in her hand - glass and all - at the far wall of the closet as hard as she could. The glass shattered with a satisfying noise and the spray of glass and vodka.

"What the fuck?" was the last thing Lara heard as she threw the closet doors open.

What the fuck indeed. That bitch was going to fucking pay.

**(1/1)**


End file.
